


promises, promises

by geekbaits



Series: Kitten-sitting [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Fic, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, babysitter!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekbaits/pseuds/geekbaits
Summary: Babysitter Marinette!AU. If there's anything in this world that Felix Agreste despises, it's liars and big brothers who never keep their promises.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Babysitter Marinette!AU~ A bit of a drabble tho I’ve already started on the second part of this. Swing by @geek-baits on tumblr for more.

Felix Agreste loved his brother more than _anything_ in this entire world, but _God_ , sometimes the 7-year-old wondered if there was something wrong with his brother or if he never learned how to reject people properly. 

Today was the day Adrien and Felix were supposed to make egg tarts at his babysitter’s house; he’d been looking forward to it all _week,_ especially since he hadn’t seen his older brother for nearly a month. Their father had _buried_ the older Agreste in modeling gigs, taking Felix’s older brother away from him for days at a time.

This was the only day they’d have for another two weeks, and it was already _ruined_ because _someone_ had decided to drop by unannounced. The young Agreste’s eye twitched.

“Wow, Lila! These cookies are _awesome_! Fe, you want some?” 

“No.”

“Aw, c’mon! Lila made these herself. Don’t you wanna try some for her?”

“Yes, I’m sure you’ll like them too, Felix!”

“No. I hate chocolate chip cookies,” he lied. “I’m leaving because unlike _some people_ , I actually follow through with my promises. Later, Adrien.”

“But Fe--”

Felix slammed the door shut.

It wasn’t that Felix had anything against chocolate chip cookies. In fact, they were one of his favorite sweet things to eat. If given the option, Felix Agreste would _gladly_ have a chocolate chip cookie for breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner; _that’s_ how much he loved eating them. 

What Felix didn’t love, however, was the dark-haired vixen who had been hanging all over his big brother for the better part of two weeks. Despite being only seven years old, Felix knew what game Lila Rossi was playing. He wasn’t dumb (unlike _Adrien_ , Felix rolled his eyes at the thought of this oblivious older brother.) 

This hadn’t been the first time something like this had happened.

It’s the same story every time.

Adrien is miraculously paired up with a girl for a project and invites her to the house, where she would try to put the moves on Felix’s idiot older brother. Most of the time, Adrien was either too oblivious to notice or to focused on the school project, but this time was different.

Lila was _feeding_ Adrien.

( _Damn that girl_.)

Lila was feeding Adrien _desserts_.

( _Eternal damnation for that girl_.)

Lila was feeding Adrien _chocolate chip cookies,_ his brother’s _favorite_  sweet.

( _Eternal damnation in the deepest pit of Hell for that girl._ )

Lila was robbing Felix of what little time he had with Adrien by _offering_ him brother his favorite dessert that she supposedly made from scratch. 

And since their father hardly allowed the Agreste brothers to eat sugar-laden foods, Adrien, who had more dietary restrictions than Felix considering the fact that _he_ was the model, would happily accept Lila’s food. And, to Felix’s shock, Adrien fell deeper and deeper in love with her cooking.

Felix scowled and marched out of the mansion onto the rainy street.

Without another glance back at the house, Felix ran to the only place where he belonged. His blue eyes stayed fixed on the boulangerie that appeared in the distance.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, Felix found himself seated in the kitchen of the Dupain-Cheng residence, watching Marinette load her chocolate chip cookies onto a cooling rack. 

(Felix had no doubt in his mind that his babysitter, whose family ran Paris’ best boulangerie-patisserie, could bake some cookies that would beat the pants off of Lila’s.)

To Felix’s left, a small, red canary chirped happily at the little boy, dancing along his little fingers. Felix’s previous irritation with his older brother was quickly forgotten, replaced with a warmth that wasn’t uncommon for him to experience in the Dupain-Cheng house. 

There was something about Marinette’s home that soothed the young child; something that put him at ease and made him forget about everything else. Perhaps it was the warm, bright colors that decked the walls; perhaps it was smell of freshly-baked goods that seemed to permanently live in the house; Felix didn’t know, all he knew was that Nathalie did him a solid when she hired Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be his babysitter.

“Fe, why don’t you just talk to your brother?”  

Marinette was like the big sister Felix never had; she was bright and funny and creative and honest and smart. In many ways, she reminded Felix of Adrien though the two had never met before. Like Adrien, Marinette tried hard for others and was extraordinarily kind, though Marinette’s kindness came to a screeching halt in the face of liars and people who were just plain _mean_.

She was honest and open and so very expressive.

She was generous and considerate and always kept her promises to him.

To Felix, Marinette was part of his family.

_Not Lila_ , Felix pouted; Marinette set down the plate and joined him at the table, gently ruffling his soft blonde tresses.

“Aw, don’t pout like that, Fe! Adrien’ll definitely understand if you talk to him honestly.”

“Talk to him about what?” Felix grumbled, “The fact that I don’t like this girl who is trying to date him?”

“I mean, is that why you’re upset? Do you not want your brother to date?” Marinette pressed. Felix shook his head, “It’s not that...there’s just something I don’t like about Lila...”

“Does Adrien like her?”

“Not like that, no,” Felix answered, “If he did, then I’d know. Adrien’s pretty bad at hiding how he feels sometimes.”

“Well then, that should be fine, right?” 

Marinette’s canary, Tikki, tweeted, swooping down and landing in Felix’s hair, seeming to agree with her owner. Felix frowned.

“I’m not too sure. Adrien invited her to come with us on our picnic tomorrow...”

"Well, maybe you’ll have fun with her,” Marinette, ever the optimistic one, replied, “Just _try_. Just once, that’s all I ask and if you decide that Lila stinks, then you can just come here and we’ll make some egg tarts.” 

She offered the child her hand, which Felix _immediately_ lunged for.

“Deal!” Felix cried, childishly jumping in excitement at the mention of _egg tarts_ , “But _only_ if you _promise_  we make egg tarts. Adrien’s been _dying_ to try them, but we keep eating them all.”

Marinette laughed, “Fine, we’ll make some extra then for your brother. Now, are you gonna help me eat these cookies or not?”

Felix stopped counting how many times he was grateful that he now had someone like Marinette in his life.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix pretty much has the greatest babysitter ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a prequel of sorts called La Petite Souris if you wanted to feel sad :)

Felix returned home later that afternoon, arms full of various breads and pastries Marinette’s father had showed him how to make. Though Felix knew his father was looking into incorporating him in ad campaigns for GABRIEL, he couldn’t stop entertaining the thoughts of becoming a baker. 

Of the things Felix had been introduced to since regularly visiting Marinette, his new-found love for baking was what he cherished the most. To Felix, baking was warmth, love, and happiness: all of things he had received from the Dupain-Cheng family over the short while he had been with them. 

His interest in baking started a little over two months ago, on his seventh birthday, where Marinette had surprised the unsuspecting child with a birthday cake of his own. It was the first that he’d ever received since his mother had passed away two years prior. 

* * *

 

_Felix’s seventh birthday had started out awfully, though the young boy wasn’t surprised at all with how the morning was turning out._

_Nathalie had relayed to him that his father wouldn’t be in town for his birthday, Plagg, Adrien’s_ demon _cat, had gotten into his bedroom carrying a large hunk of camembert and hid it under his bed, stinking up the room, and Adrien was dragged out of the mansion early by an insistent Chloe Bourgeois, another admirer of Felix’s dense older brother who Felix had known his entire life._

_“I’m sorry, Fe! I will_ definitely _make it up to you when I come home tonight, I promise!” Adrien called out to the young boy as Chloe pulled him out the door, her girlish giggles audible from where Felix was._

_“Bye, Fe! Have a good birthday, we’ll do more tonight. Love you!”  
_

_The sound of the slamming door was the only sound Felix heard in his cavernous, cold, empty home. He stood at the top of the staircase, dressed up in his khaki shorts, suspenders, button up and bow tie, and quietly retreated to his room._

_This wasn’t new._

_Though Felix had_ hoped.

_‘And that is the problem, now isn’t it?’ he thought, lips quirking into a small, humorless smile._

_Felix had spent the better part of the morning curled up in his bed, clutching at a photograph of his mother, fighting off the tears that welled up in his eyes._

_He wasn’t_ supposed _to cry, after all, he was a “big boy” now._

_But he felt so_ alone _._

_Everything was so cold that it_ hurt _._

_He missed his family. He missed his doting father, who_ always _made time for holidays, family dinners, and especially birthdays. He missed his goofy big brother, who would pounce on him and sing Happy Birthday to Felix, so loud and so off-key that Plagg would hide under Nathalie’s desk for hours. He missed his_ mother _, who was so lovely and full of light that Felix hadn’t noticed how much they relied on her to keep them together until she was long gone._

_Felix ignored the fat, bitter tears that rolled down his cheeks, dropping onto the picture frame he held._

_He whimpered, his heart throbbing painfully, longing for his family._

_Felix understood that his father was very busy and that, even though his brother loved him very much, he still had a lot of work to do, but he thought it’d be different today._

_Felix bitterly thought that if his mother were still alive, this wouldn’t be happening._

_“Maman, I miss you...” he whispered to the photograph._

_Felix allowed himself time to quietly cry in his room until it was time to leave and, with a straight face and a heart that was slowly freezing over, he left the house with Gorilla, wanting this day to be done and_ over _with._

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been Felix’s babysitter for a little over a month. Though they originally hadn’t gotten along, Felix was slowly starting to warm up to the girl; she had certainly been the best hire his father had made in_ years _. Marinette was a clever girl; she was persistent and resourceful, not to mention cheerful and a lot of fun to be around (when she wasn’t scolding Felix for being rude.)_

_Over the few weeks she’d been watching him, Felix had learned a few things from Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her little family that lived in the boulangerie-patisserie on Rue Gotlib._

_For one, Marinette’s mother and father, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, had this uncanny ability to make_ anyone _feel welcome anywhere. Felix didn’t know how they did it, but he was amazed by it. (It probably contributed to the fact that their bakery was the best in Paris.) In just three short days of staying at her house, Felix had managed to_ laugh _._

_And the young Agreste had laughed at the strangest thing ever: a really awful bread joke that M Dupain had told him while kneading the dough that morning._

_“Ah, Felix! We’re gonna be making potstickers for lunch today!” Felix remembered the mischievous glint in M Dupain’s eyes as he held up a scone and a loaf of wheat bread, “_ Scone _be a lot of fun._ Wheat _love for you to join us!”_

_The laughter that had boiled to Felix’s lips had remained for a good two minutes. By the time he was finished, his belly had ached and his eyes had tears in them._

_This became a normal occurrence at Marinette’s house._

_The second thing Felix had learned, was that Sabine Cheng was the most Maternal Mom he had_ ever _met._

_Hugs and kisses when he arrived and before he left, the most delicious snacks he’d ever had, and this uncanny ability to_ know _when he was feeling sad and trying to hide it._

_Some days, Felix would arrive at the house, almost in tears, and Mme Cheng wouldn’t say anything._

_She would set down whatever she was doing, and open her arms out to the little boy, soft gray eyes focused on Felix._

_The first time this had occurred, Felix didn’t think twice about jumping into her arms and crying, feeling comfort at the feeling of long fingers stroking his hair and soft coos in his ear._

_“You’ll be alright, Felix. Shh...it’s okay...”  
_

_He hadn’t felt this safe since his mother was alive._

_Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain made Felix feel like a child again. And he felt like he’d gained a second family of his own in that short amount of time. He didn’t know how they did it, but he was glad that they did._

_The third and final thing Felix learned from staying at the Dupain-Cheng residence, was that nothing gets by Marinette._

_If you try to hide something or don’t tell her something, she_ will _find out and do something about it._

_Felix had learned this on his seventh birthday, when he opened the front door to Marinette’s home and was greeted by the Dupain-Cheng family, grinning widely at the little boy, holding the biggest birthday cake Felix had ever seen._

_“Joyeux Anniversaire, Felix!” they chorused happily._

_Felix was gobsmacked, not quite understanding the series of events unfolding before him. Smiling, happy faces and a birthday cake, all for him. The cake itself was a work of art: three tiers, covered in black fondant, with green macarons lining each layer of the cake._

_The bottom layer of the cake had “JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, FELIX” scrawled across the middle in green, curlicue lettering._

_Felix swallowed the lump in this throat and approached the Dupain-Cheng family, teary eyes trained on his gift._ _A closer look at the cake would reveal that each macaron had a little cat face painstakingly piped on in chocolate._

_“H...How long did this take?”  
_

_“Oh, not very long,” Marinette’s father said, waving his hand, “Marinette told us your birthday was coming up and we_ had _to do something.”_

_“Yes!” Sabine chimed in, “It’s a good day, after all. Seven’s a lucky number, sweetie.”  
_

_Felix couldn’t take his eyes off the cake._

_Such detail takes_ days _to plan, and here they were, his_ babysitter _and her family...they_ planned _to make him a cake for his birthday. A day not even his own father had come down from his fashion empire to celebrate._

_‘Well, at least someone remembered,’ he thought. And that was enough for him.  
_

_Today, there were people who cared about him who went out of their way to make him feel special. His heart warmed; the Dupain-Cheng family were a special bunch. They invited strangers into their home with promises of laughter and happiness and cakes._

_Dark triple-layered cakes with lovely green cat-faced macarons._

_Felix was floored by how such a simple gesture made him feel so much better; it made the child want to try something like that for someone else._

_Maybe, if he did something like that for his family, they’d be able to continue on like before; happy and always laughing and never missing out on important days like this. Felix would make sure that_ nobody _would go without a sweet treat, even if his father’s line of work discouraged it._

_He wanted to_ try. 

_Shy blue eyes peered up at Marinette’s father and Tom beamed, silently encouraging the young boy to speak._

_“M Dupain,” Felix said, “...do you think you could teach me how to make things like this?”_

_If Tom Dupain was surprised, he certainly didn’t show it. Instead, the older man let how a hearty chuckle, “Of course! We’ll start today! But first, we gotta cut the cake!”_

_On Felix’s seventh birthday, he learned how to make chocolate chip cookies._

_They were the best ones he had ever tasted._

* * *

 

“Oh, Felix!” the little boy scowled at Lila as she approached him in the main foyer, “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” he replied, “What are you still doing here?”

“Oh, I’m just on my way out,” Lila said airily, “Your brother’s been worried about you and didn’t really want any more snacks, so I figured I should go home anyway. You really shouldn’t worry him like that.”

Felix bristled , but Lila took no notice, continuing to speak to the little boy.

“Your little outbursts are really hurting your brother,” she said, “Felix, you need to think about Adrien. How do you think he feels when his 6-year-old little brother just runs out on him like that?”

Felix had considered the consequences of his actions. For maybe a split second, but he had thought about it. And besides, Marinette had told Nathalie where he was when he arrive and even made sure to drop him off. 

Would Adrien have been hurt and worried? Absolutely. 

But none of this was Lila’s business. 

He didn’t know what she wanted or why she was in here, attempting to lecture him, but he sure wasn’t going to stand for it. He shot Lila an annoyed look, blue eyes hardening at the sight of her _instantly_.

He didn’t bother filtering how he felt, especially when it seemed that Lila was cornering him at the moment.

“Well, maybe I don’t want to think about my brother right now,” Felix stubbornly replied, “He doesn’t get to break promises that we made before he got home because he doesn’t know how to tell _you_ \--” he pointed an accusatory finger at Lila, “--that we’re _busy_  and then get worried when I get mad at him.” 

If Lila was surprised or even hurt at Felix’s accusation, she didn’t show it. Instead, the older girl crouched down to Felix’s level, hazel eyes _blazing_ into Felix’s.

She was challenging him.

“Well, you can’t really say that I’m intruding if we’re _dating_ , now can you?”

With a small victorious smirk, Lila stood and exited the mansion, giving Felix a wave as she departed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for the picnic, Fe!”

For once, Felix didn’t know what to say.

He had considered running back to Marinette’s, but he knew what she’d tell him. 

_“Just talk to your brother, Fe.”_

Felix wasn’t so sure he wanted to. 

Adrien? Dating that woman? The thought tasted bitter in his mouth. It wasn’t that he was necessarily against his brother finding love, no, of course not. it was just the fact that this particular special someone was _Lila_. 

Felix scowled.

There was _no_ way someone like his brother would pick her. (If Felix was being perfectly honest, he’d see his brother more interested in someone like Marinette. Someone kind and honest and _not_ manipulative, who kept their word.)

As Felix made his way into the mansion, he passed by Adrien’s door.

He paused for a moment.

“ _Just talk to him...”_ he heard Marinette say.

He hesitated, unsure of whether or not he should say something. Adrien would listen to him, wouldn’t he? He was his older brother; he _loved_ him. Felix knew that. 

Even Marinette said so.

“Fe? Is that you?” 

_Just talk to him..._

“Yeah, it’s me,” Felix answered, “...I’m going to take a nap...”

_Chicken._

_“_ Oh, really?” Adrien said, “Well...okay. Good night, then. 

_Say something! Ask if Lila is lying! Open your mouth!_

“Good night.”

“I can’t wait for our picnic tomorrow,” Adrien added, “I’m sure it’ll be lots of fun. You, me, and Lila.”

Felix shut the door, unwilling to hear any more from his brother.

It had been a while since Felix had felt _this_ lonely in his own home.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only so much that a 7-year-old can deal with. A liar is not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN WHICH WE WITNESS THE FALLOUT WITCH CACKLE. I had, like, 4 different versions of this part and managed to break it into different chapters lol. Also, shoutout to @pepper-bottom on tumblr for the A D O R A B L E art of Mari and Fe being cute and whatnot (there’s a little something that refers to a detail in your art btw lol.) Anyway, thanks for everyone's positive vibes on this au. I kinda just chucked it out there on a whim and the fact that there are so many people who like it inspires me c:

“Hey Adrien, do you wanna try the croissants I made with Mar--”

“ _Adrien_! Why don’t you try these cookies that I made just for you, love?”

Felix squawked as Lila threw herself down in between him and Adrien, pressing herself almost inappropriately against the older boy. Felix spotted the uncomfortable smile beginning to form on his brother’s face and rolled his eyes.

There was no _way_ they were dating. Otherwise, Adrien wouldn’t look like that.

Felix narrowed his eyes.

Adrien nervously chuckled before accepting the treat, popping it into his mouth. Felix watched as _stars_ twinkled in his brother’s green eyes, his previous discomfort quickly forgotten.

“As always, your cookies are the best, Lila!” 

“Why, thank you very much, _mon chou_.” 

Felix was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Lila already had _pet names_ for Adrien, and they weren’t even dating! Or were they? Lila said they were, but Felix wasn’t going to believe her.

Especially since Adrien didn’t confirm it.

But why wasn’t he saying anything?

Felix was in a particularly nasty mood, not up for being polite and playing politics with _Adrien’s_ \--he wanted to make it clear that he did not invite Lila--guest.

Adrien noticed his brother’s foul mood and chuckled nervously, holding out a cookie to Felix.

“Fe, why don’t you have some of Lila’s cookies?”

“I don’t like chocolate chip.”

“What? But you love chocolate chip.”

“I only like _Marinette’s_ chocolate chip cookies. You’d know that if you were around more.”

Adrien winced at the jab, but Felix pretended not to notice.

Marinette would probably be disappointed to hear that he went back on his promise so quickly, but _he did not like Lila_. This was supposed to be _his_ and _Adrien’s_ time, not _him_ thirdwheeling a date-not-date.

Felix could hear his father now: “You’re acting like a child, Felix.”

_But I am a child!_ he countered ferociously, angrily. _I just want to spend time with my_ dumb _brother_.

Felix turned away from Lila and Adrien, his hardened blue gaze staring at the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie just across the street. All he had to do was get up and leave. What with the disgusting pet names and the cooing and the flirting from Lila, there was only so much Felix could take.

_This is all Adrien’s fault_ , he thought hotly, disdainfully eyeing the older boy, whose phone started to ring. Adrien pulled out the device, read the contact information on the screen, and sighed.

“I got to take this, I’ll be back.”

He left Felix and Lila alone.

And Felix had planned to sit there and _sulk_ and when Adrien got back, he was just going to excuse himself and go to Marinette’s house where he would hide in her room, complain, and play with Tikki.

This was the worst picnic he had ever had and _it was all Adrien’s fault_.

Felix huffed.

“Stupid Adrien...” he grumbled.

“You know, you’re being a little brat right now,” Felix heard Lila say, her tone arrogant and disapproving. She was turned towards him, scowling at Felix in annoyance.

Anger simmered lowly in the pit of his stomach as the young boy registered Lila’s words. He turned towards her.

“What did you say?” he asked dangerously.

“I said,” Lila repeated, “you’re being a little _brat_ right now.”

“Who are _you_?” Felix scoffed, “Shut up, hag.”

Lila flushed angrily, “ _I_ am your brother’s _girlfriend_ \--”

“--I don’t believe you. We shouldn’t have invited you here.”

“Well, if you don’t want to be here, then _leave_. You’re ruining the day for your brother and me. We were going to have a nice picnic, just the two of us--”

“ _Just the two of you_?!” Felix interrupted, anger boiling over. “In case you didn’t notice, this is _our thing_. As in me and my _brother_ , who I haven’t seen for a _month._ But you don’t care, do you? You just want to _date_ him because he’s rich and a model.”

Lila’s mouth dropped at the boy’s venomous words, “Don’t think just because I’m little that I _can’t see what you’re trying to do_. Let me make this clear for you since Adrien sucks at telling people to _get lost:_ He isn’t interested in you. At all. So why don’t you do us a favor and _get lost?_!”

“ _Felix_!” 

Right on cue, Adrien stalked back towards the bickering pair, frowning deeply at the younger of the two, “That was _very_ rude. Apologize to Lila!”

Felix set his jaw, determined not to budge on this.

This whole thing was so _unfair_ to him, and what was even worse was that his own brother wasn’t even going to try for him.

_If he’s going to be like that_ , Felix fumed, _then I don’t need to be around him_.

He pointedly ignored the burning sensation in his eyes.

“Why should I apologize?” Felix exploded, stubbornly refusing to even _look_ at the girl; he _knew_ that the shit-eating grin that was curling up on her pretty little face was sure to set him _off_ , “Saturday picnics are _our_ thing, Adrien! I haven’t even gotten to _talk_ to you at _all_ this month because you keep blowing me off for _her_!” Felix jabbed an accusatory finger at Lila.

Adrien was dumbstruck, whatever response he had saved escaping him as Felix’s tirade continued.

“Adrien, you’re never home,” he said, “And when you are home, you never keep your promises to me. ‘ _Oh, I’m sorry Felix, we can’t go to the park today because Lila wanted me to try some of her chocolate chip cookies,’ ‘Oh, I’m sorry Felix, I can’t take you to the zoo like I_ promised _because Lila’s stopping by the house,’ ‘Oh, I’m sorry Felix, I can’t go and make egg tarts with you and Marinette’s house because I’m too busy_ stuffing my fat face with her _chocolate chip cookies!’”_ Felix was now shouting at the top of his lungs at Adrien. 

“Fe...”

“You stink!” he sniffled, his face flushing in anger and embarrassment as tears of frustration spilled down his round cheeks, “And are these cookies _really_ that good?!”

He snatched up one and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing loudly and with his mouth open.

He paused for a moment.

Though most of Felix’s brain could only register his anger, another smaller part took in the familiar taste of the cookies. They were good. Excellent. Probably the best he’d ever had. They were crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside; warm and gooey and delicious with the faintest hint of vanilla...

...and totally _not_ Lila’s creation at all.

“Fe?” Adrien took a step closer to Felix, who was stunned into silence. “Felix?”

Felix knew these cookies anywhere. After all, he’d spent his days helping _make_ them. This was the work of the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie-patisserie. Which meant that the cookies in this batch were probably some that Felix had helped Marinette’s papa with.

Which meant that Lila was taking _his_ work and passing it off as hers.

“Felix?” Adrien asked again, pressing a gentle hand to his little brother’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

“He probably liked them,” Felix heard Lila say.

The little boy chuckled lowly, shaking his head at the two older people. He wiped his tears and glared at Lila, the coldness in his blue eyes almost sending a shiver down Lila’s spine.

“W-Well? What’s so funny?” Lila asked indignantly. “Surprised that they’re good?”

“No, I’m surprised that I haven’t seen you in the bakery, buying these in bulk,” Felix replied, “You didn’t make these. These are from the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie-patisserie on Rue Gotlib!”

He had the satisfaction of watching the color drain from Lila’s face as Felix mentioned the name of the bakery. He thought she’d fess up, but like Felix, she wasn’t going to let up.

“ _Please_ like I’d go _near_ that dump!” she scoffed. 

“You’re a liar,” Felix declared.

Lila bristled at the accusation, “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I am _not_!”

“ _Are too_!”

“Not!” Lila yelled, “Stop it, Felix!”

“You’re a liar!” Felix shouted, “Liar, liar, pants on fire! Just admit it, liar! You bought them from the bakery!”

“I don’t even go there that often,” Lila said, aggravation clear on her pretty face.

“You obviously go there enough to know that they’re well-known for their _cookies,”_ Felix snarked, “Stop lying, Lila! You didn’t make them. Me and Marinette did!”

She flushed angrily, “How _dare_ you?!”

“I would know _my_ cookies even if you blind folded me!” Felix retorted. He wound on Adrien, tears of anger beading up once more in the corners of his eyes, “And you would too if you were actually around instead of stuffing your _fat face,_ Adrien!” 

Marinette had often scolded him for being downright _vicious_ towards people, but he figured that this was a special occasion because _this was personal_.

Even more personal than having her suck up all his free time with Adrien.

No, this girl _disrespected_ him and Marinette and Tom and Sabine and the _entire_ culinary world. She had _stolen_ their work; the food that they had _slaved over_ a hot stove for 9-12 minutes until they were golden brown.

Felix was disgusted.

Lila hid her embarrassment behind anger.

And Adrien was _stunned_. Felix’s older brother leaned forward, laying a gentle hand on Felix’s shoulder, “F-Fe...now let’s calm down.”

“No! I’m not going to stay here with you and this _liar!_ ” he said, standing up from the picnic blanket and turned to Adrien, “You’re the _worst_ , Adrien!”

“W-Wait, Felix--”

“Don’t talk to me!” he cried, “I’m mad at you!”  

Through his tears, the only thing Felix could see as the Dupain-Cheng bakery, which was conveniently located on the other side of the park. 

Felix didn’t want to stay here anymore.

He didn’t want to waste any more time with his older brother, who he loved with all his heart but was so _angry_ with, and _Lila_ , the girl who lied and lied and lied until Felix was crying tears of frustration.

Felix didn’t want to talk to them, even though Marinette told him to.

For once, Felix didn’t want to take the high road and maturely sort things out. He was seven and was going to act on childish impulse for once, consequences be damned. 

He ran.

It took Felix exactly 45 seconds to get to Marinette’s house from the park. (It would have taken 40 had he not taken the time to look _both_ ways before crossing the street like Adrien, his big, stinky, dumb-dumb big brother, had taught him.) 

He cut through the weekend crowd at the bakery, hastily greeting Sabine and Tom, and running up the stairs all the way to Marinette’s room. When he peeked up through her opened door, he spotted his babysitter, finishing up the last few stitches on her newest creation.

If Felix weren’t already crying, he would have been now for an entirely different reason.

A small black apron draped over Marinette’s mannequin. Through his tears, Felix could barely make out the features of the apron, but he already knew what it was. 

Marinette had sewed Felix an apron of his own. He had been so _excited_  that he had even helped Marinette design it.

The apron was perfect.

He could see large green eyes, a nose, a little mouth, and little black kitten ears that were painstakingly sewed into the apron, just like he had drawn before.

And Marinette had made it just for him.

Just like she promised.

More tears filled Felix’s eyes and a sob escaped his mouth, attracting Marinette’s attention immediately. Nearby, Tikki chirped from her stand, her vibrant wings flapping happily at the sight of the little boy.

“Fe? What are you doing here?” 

He charged at the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into her stomach. Gentle fingers combed through his hair and he held on tighter, his cries growing louder.

“Shh, Fe...it’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Felix wasn’t sure if it really was, but with Marinette--a girl who took care of him when nobody else did, who he felt was the big sister he never had--and everything Felix took comfort in around him: the scent of freshly baked bread, Tikki chittering in his ear, and Marinette hugging him tightly, Felix was more than willing to trust her on this.

She was the only person who hadn’t disappointed him.


	4. iv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally meets Felix's older brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We make the switch to Marinette for the first time! Also, thank y'all so much for your support and positive vibes. I'm still FLOORED that the fic is receiving so many positive responses.

Marinette knew Felix had problems regarding his older brother. She knew that he adored his brother and while Adrien Agreste loved his little brother to bits and pieces, he still allowed mean little lycee girls to waltz into their lives and make Felix miserable. Mean little lycée girls who would purposely drop by the house unexpected and monopolize all of Adrien’s time while little Felix was forced to wait patiently for his turn to play with his brother.

Well, it was Marinette’s turn to impose.

She’d had enough of this. 

The sight of _Felix_ , little seven-year-old Felix who only wanted to make _egg tarts_ with his big brother, standing by himself outside her bedroom door, bottom lip wobbling had Marinette _flying_ out of her house, intent on hunting down his older brother.

Adrien wasn’t a bad person, and Marinette knew this.

She was aware that he would never purposely hurt Felix, but nobody was opening their mouth and it was time for Marinette to step in. 

She had a crying child nestled in her bed, blubbering incoherently to her pet canary, with no older brother to account for because said older brother’s alleged _girlfriend_ \--Marinette was about 99% positive that the girl had lied to Felix--had overstepped her bounds, Felix reacted, and Adrien chose to scold _Felix_. 

Marinette knew from experience how mean Felix could be, which was most likely why Adrien stepped in, but since picking up cooking and spending more time at her house, bit by bit, the teen had seen a change in the young child.

He was happier. 

Brighter.

He was more childlike.

At first first glance, the Felix Agreste you would come in contact with would be a grumpy little kid. A stubborn little kitten who _insisted_ that he didn’t need any dumb babysitter in his life, nor did he need his father _smothering_ him so much with so many _rules_. 

Marinette remembered very well what Felix was like only a few months ago.

_“Felix, did you finish your lunch?”_

_“I already told you, I’m not eating that.”  
_

_“Why not?”  
_

_“It’s crap!”  
_

_Marinette rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She was going on day 3 of babysitting Felix, and the little boy still had yet to actually behave himself. Marinette briefly considered giving him back to Nathalie and quitting, but there was something about Felix that made Marinette want to try._

_After all, he was only 6 years old._

_There was still time for him to learn proper manners._

_Felix curled up on the living room sofa, frowning at the TV. Marinette noted that he hadn’t moved from the spot in nearly two hours._

_She sighed._

_“Felix, did you want to go outside? Would you like fresh air?”  
_

_“No,” Felix snapped, “I just want to be left_ alone _, Marian.”_

_“Marinette,” she corrected._

_“Whatever. Go away, you’re bugging me,” Felix pushed his plate of untouched food towards her, “And take this_ slop _with you. I’m not eating that.”_

_She frowned, “Is there something wrong with your lunch?”_

_“Yeah, you made it.”  
_

_Eye twitching, the teenager snatched Felix’s plate and took it to the kitchen. She quickly turned the knob of the sink and let the water fill the sunk, its warmth sinking into her fingers. She scrubbed the dishes and let her mind wander, tuning out the noise from the TV._

_This was quite some predicament she was in._

_She was babysitting a child who consistently disobeyed her and never displayed_ any _signs of being happy. Had she ever heard him laugh? Seen him smile? Felix was 6! Children laugh and smile and play outside and are lovely and carefree; they don’t coop themselves up in the house all day watching the_ news _._

_Marinette wrinkled her nose._

_Nathalie had warned her of Felix’s attitude, but to actually_ experience _it first-hand?_

_God._ _She hoped she’d be able to make it through the summer with this child._

_A high-pitched chirp caught Marinette’s attention, bringing her out of her reverie. She’d recognize that noise anywhere. Whirling around to the source of the noise, Marinette stopped abruptly._

_Tikki had managed to fly out of her cage again, this time making her way down into the living room and settling comfortably in Felix’s hair, which was quite normal for the canary._

_What wasn’t quite normal was the awed look young Felix had on his face as Tikki nestled in his locks of golden hair, her cheeps soft to everyone’s ears. Marinette watched as Felix slowly reached up to hold the bird, gently plucking her of his head and bringing her down so that he’d see her._

_Almost uncharacteristically, Felix softly stroked the top of Tikki’s head._

_“Hello, there...” he quietly murmured. Marinette closely observed the hints of a smile forming on Felix’s face as he continued to talk to Tikki, who in turn, excitedly sang to the little boy._

_The expression of pure wonder and amazement and the telltale signs of actual happiness gave Marinette the impression that Felix wasn’t as bad as he wanted her to think._

_No, she was optimistic that he was a delight to be around. A lovely and vibrant child._

_“Felix? Did you want to see Tikki fly on the veranda? We could even bring food up and have a little picnic since it’s nice outside.”_

_“Huh? Oh...well...I guess that’ll be okay. I’m a little hungry.”  
_

_Marinette just had to look a little harder to find that child._

The park that Felix ran from was right across the street from the bakery. She didn’t have to look to hard to find who she was looking for. Adrien Agreste was on his feet, frantically looking for who Marinette could only assume was Felix. To Adrien’s left was a young attractive woman about the same age.

She seemed unfazed by Felix’s disappearance.

Marinette drew closer.

“Lila, I need to find Felix!” Adrien said, “He knows he isn’t supposed to run off on his own.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” the girl named Lila reassured, “Just give hime space. Besides this isn’t the first time he’s done it. You know how kids are. He probably went to that babysitter’s house that he always talks about. What was her name again? Marie? Marian?” 

Marinette couldn’t help but to make her presence known.

“It’s Marinette.” 

Adrien was gaping like a fish, watching helplessly as Marinette appeared. Lila didn’t appear intimidated by Felix’s babysitter’s emergence, despite Marinette’s unimpressed stare. 

“You’re Adrien?” Marinette asked.

“I’m...yes, that’s me.”

“Good, you’re coming with me,” she said, making a reach for Adrien’s wrist. Strong fingers wound around his wrist and she pulled, gently tugging Adrien in her direction.

Adrien looked gobsmacked. He stammered, “E-Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Marinette said, “You’re coming with me. I have a crying child in my room, and the only thing I can get out of him is ‘I want my brother,’ so here I am.”

“But why would Felix say that he wants his brother when he literally just ran away from him?” Lila questioned, hands on her hips, “He was misbehaving earlier and Adrien had to discipline him.”

“Hey,” Marinette snapped, “I’m not here _asking_ you to get your brother. I am _telling_ you. I don’t know what happened here, but it’s clearly upset Felix. And while I’m talking to _you_ , Adrien, are you aware of how distressed he’s been lately?”

Adrien was stunned, “What do you mean distressed?”

She huffed, “Think about it. Felix is a 7-year-old all alone in his house with his only sibling is gone for a month. You come back and, naturally, he wants to spend time with you, and he’s excited. So excited that he actually learns dozens of baking recipes from my bakery to show his big brother, but what happens instead?”

When Adrien didn’t answer, Marinette continued.

“Instead of hanging out, Felix is still left _alone_ because his brother keeps postponing their arrangements to hang out with other people,” Marinette said, “Apparently, your new _girlfriend_ has been giving Fe a really hard time lately.” 

Marinette gave Lila and pointed stare.

“My _what_?!” Adrien gawked. “Wait, wait, wait... _that’s_ why he’s upset?!”

“The negligence or the girlfriend? Because he’s pretty upset about both.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend though,” Adrien replied, turning over to Lila, “Did you say something to him?”

“No,” she replied, folding her arms over her chest, “What makes you think that? You know your brother. He’s probably just being a 7-year-old.”

“Yeah,” Marinette cut in, “He’s a 7-year-old who feels like you are not only lying to him, but you’re straight up _bullying_ him.”

“He could be lying to you.” Lila challenged. 

Marinette watched in the corner of her eye as Adrien’s head snapped up at Lila, mouth agape, “He wouldn’t do that,” he murmured.

“No,” Marinette agreed, “He wouldn’t. But apparently you did, Lila.” Marinette looked behind Lila, finding an open box of cookies abandoned on the picnic blanket. 

_Felix was unconsolable. Not even a pain au chocolat could cox him out of Marinette’s arms._

_“Fe, it’s okay,” Marinette soothed, hugging Felix closely to her, “They’re just cookies.”_

_“No!” Felix whimpered, “We worked_ all day _on those cookies. It’s not right! It took me a long time to get the recipe right and I wanted Adrien to try them! It’s not fair...”_

_Marinette sighed, “No, I guess it isn’t fair.”_

_“Marinette...I just want my brother,” Felix cried, “Is that so hard? I just want to be with Adrien.”  
_

_“I know, Fe. I know.”  
_

Marinette admitted to herself that she had a ruthless side; she knew that she was presumptuous and impulsive and could even be harsh in the face of injustice. Sometimes it backfired on her and sometimes it served her well. This was one of those moments where it was quite useful.

She approached the blanket, scooped a cookie up, and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly. Out of the corner of her eye, Lila and Adrien were watching her closely.

She chuckled, “Oh, this was from the batch he mixed last night.”

“How can you tell?” Adrien asked.

“I know my family’s cookie recipe anywhere. And once you’re familiar with Fe’s preferences, it’s pretty easy to tell that he was responsible for this batch. Felix is more generous on the vanilla bean than I am. I can taste a bit of the almost extract he added when he was experimenting, so this must be the special for today,” she explained, “Fe also prefers cutting the chocolate chunks into larger pieces and uses darker chocolates instead of semi-sweet like my Papa does.” 

“So...Felix did make these...” 

“He did,” Marinette glanced at Lila, “Y’know, he takes a lot of pride in his cooking. I get why you’d want to make a good impression, but this isn’t how you do it.”

Lila’s face lit up in shame; she looked away, unable to look at Adrien or Marinette.

“And you,” Marinette said, gently grabbing his shoulder, “I don’t know you and I’m not here to judge your clearly questionable sense of judgement in potential partners. I’m just here because Felix is really hurt by all of this and _you_ , need to come with me to make things right because Fe’s been bummed all week and I do not need a sad child in my room all the time, okay? It’s not healthy.”

Slowly, Adrien nodded.

Marinette beamed, “Wonderful.”

The silence that fell between the three teenagers quickly became uncomfortable. Judging by Lila’s inability to look in their direction and Adrien’s restlessness, Marinette felt that she should probably excuse herself from the situation.

After all, it was probably going to be her fault for potentially ruining Lila’s chances with Adrien.

(She only felt half bad about it too.)

Marinette began to back away.

“I’m gonna give you two space, make sure you come get Fe, okay? We’re at 12 Rue Gotlieb; just come in through the side door. See you in a few.” she turned away from Adrien and Lila, already making her short trek across the road, “And it was nice meeting you, Lila!”

Marinette disappeared behind the grove of trees that faced her house, feeling quite accomplished.

She’d done her part.

Now, it was up to Adrien to make things right.


End file.
